


If It Ain't Love...I Don't Know What Is

by Yesimawriter



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Cutesy, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-29
Updated: 2017-09-10
Packaged: 2018-12-21 09:58:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11941719
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yesimawriter/pseuds/Yesimawriter
Summary: Cutesy one-shots of Jaspar based off of prompts or my own ideas.





	1. Spooning

**Author's Note:**

> This one was based off of a tumblr prompt. I hope you guys enjoy reading it!

Caspar groaned, as he turned off the camera, wordlessly falling onto the bed. He’d been recording a main channel video with Joe and Josh and it had gone on for a really long time. They hadn’t realised how much time had passed until they’d stopped filming. They’d decided to start filming after they’d had dinner and now it was way past midnight.

Caspar hadn’t really been getting much sleep lately and neither had Joe since they’d both been busy promoting Hit The Road: USA. But Caspar hadn’t had any other choice, knowing that he’d have to film a video today or his subscribers wouldn’t be too happy about him not being able to upload a video the next day.

That’s why Joe, Caspar and Josh had decided to film a Joe vs Josh challenge video about who knew Caspar better. Josh had been the only person who’d been surprised when Joe had won. Joe had gotten a few questions wrong, mind you, but they’d mainly been about Caspar’s childhood so Caspar hadn’t really held that against him. Irrespective of that, Joe had won, and Josh had moaned and groaned and complained about how the game had been unfair and about how Joe had cheated. But both Joe and Caspar had ignored him, of course they had, as Josh stated that Caspar had only let Joe win because he liked him more…and Caspar hadn’t exactly denied that accusation either. Joe had just brushed it off saying “Oh c’mon, Josh. Don’t be a spoiled sport.” That had shut Josh up temporarily.

So as Caspar now lay there on the bed peacefully, his eyelids almost fully shut and sleep just a couple of seconds away, he felt the bed shaking.

“CASPAAAR!” Joe yelled happily, as he fell onto the bed next to Caspar. He felt happy and victorious about the fact that he’d won the game. He was genuinely proud that he had beat Josh. Josh, who’s been Caspar’s best friend since they were practically children...they had even grown up together damn it! And Joe had managed to beat him. Proud didn’t even begin to cover it.

“Joe…” Caspar groaned, irritatedly moving over. Just as he was about to fall asleep again-

“Caspar, shift over man.”

“The fuck, Josh?” Annoyed didn’t even begin to cover what Caspar was feeling, but he was just so sleepy and tired that he did what Josh told him to do.

Joe got comfortable in Caspar’s bed, slightly mad at Josh for sleeping on the bed too. There was a reason why they’d gotten a room with two beds. But Joe was completely exhausted and not in the mood for an argument, so he just got ready to sleep. Seconds later, Joe felt a hand drooping over him and didn’t even have to turn around to know whose it was.

It was Caspar’s. He tried to wrap his arms around Joe’s waist, pulling Joe towards him in his semi-conscious state.

“Oh for god’s sake, Caspar!” Joe exclaimed. “I just wanna get some sleep, you Rodney. Why don’t you go and try to spoon Josh?” He mumbled, in a slightly grumpy tone.

Joe’s voice managed to wake Caspar up just enough to feel Joe pulling away from him. He seemed to realise what was happening in his hazy state of mind, and turned around, wanting to get back to sleep. He was surprised to feel hands turning him back around again. “Jesus Christ, Caspar, I wasn’t being serious, you idiot!”

Caspar felt Joe’s warm body against his and despite how completely tired and sleep-deprived he felt right then, he couldn’t help the smile that spread across his face as he pulled Joe tighter against himself.


	2. Street Artist AU

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was based off of a set of gifs made by a tumblr friend.

He sketched her expertly, his piece of charcoal gliding smoothly across the A3 piece of paper. “You’ve got gorgeous hair, ma’am,” he told the adolescent who seemed about his age. She clearly felt flustered by that comment and let her fingers slide through her hair before putting her hand back on her lap.

“Thank you,” she said with a wide smile on her face.

“No need to thank me, miss. I’m just telling the truth,” he replied, tilting his body to the side so he could see her properly. He flashed her a charming smile and then straightened up in his chair, continuing to sketch her.

There was indeed no need to thank him, but not because it was the truth. It was because the complimenting came with the job. It was common knowledge on the streets, especially with the artists working on these streets, that complimenting your customers earned you tips. Sometimes if you were lucky, enough tips to have a fancy meal at the end of the day.

Fortunately, Joe’s earnings weren’t dependent on how well he was able to compliment his customers, as he wasn’t a full time street artist. This wasn’t his job, it was his passion, and whenever he wasn’t out thatching roofs, he was sketching, sometimes painting and even drawing whatever inspired him.

Joe wasn’t surprised at the heavy tip that he received from his customer after he gave her the sketch. It hadn’t taken him a long time to analyse and find out which compliment would be the most effective on her. He’d seen her fixing her hair while she’d been walking around with her friends, and when she’d been sitting down in front of him, she’d been twirling her hair around her fingers.

It was almost evening when Joe finally decided to wrap up and take his last customer of the day. Joe had been scrolling through his phone, texting his friends that he would be home after he took one last customer, when a shadow fell across him. He could hear the heavy breathing and make out from the shadow that his customer was a male slightly taller than him. As he looked up, he realised that he was indeed right.

This boy seemed slightly younger than Joe and had the most beautiful blue eyes that Joe had ever seen. They were so clear and deep that Joe was instantly fascinated by them. The boy had a messy lump of blond hair on his head, which he tried to tame by swiping it to the side, and he wore a blue t-shirt with pyjama pants. Joe personally thought that the t-shirt brought out the blue in his eyes and he had never imagined that any one could pull off wearing pyjama pants in the middle of the busy streets of London, but here blue-eyed boy was.

He waited patiently as Joe checked him out, and then cleared his throat. “I was wondering if you were still…like…sketching,” Blue-eyed boy managed to say.

“Oh, yes, of course. Why don’t you sit down?” Joe quickly chose one from a variety of different shades of charcoal, as blue-eyed boy settled down. “What’s your name?”

“Um…Caspar. Caspar Lee,” the boy muttered, and Joe tried to remind himself that the only reason he’d asked that was because he had to write his name on the paper. “What’s your name?”

Joe blinked at Caspar, surprised. He hadn’t been expecting Caspar to ask him that. None of his customers ever had.

“I’m Joe. Joe Sugg,” Joe looked down at Caspar’s hand, which was awkwardly held out and it took a few seconds for him to keep the charcoal piece somewhere safe and wipe his hands before he could shake Caspar’s hand.

“Well it’s nice to meet you Joe,” Caspar quickly spoke with a smile as Joe began sketching him.

“You know Caspar, you have the most beautiful blue eyes,” Joe said after a few minutes, looking up from his work. He could make out a blush forming on Caspar’s cheeks, but Caspar’s face didn’t seem show any emotions.

In fact, Caspar narrowed his eyes at the compliment and said, “I bet you say that to all of your customers.” Well, wasn’t that the god’s honest truth? But the truth was also the fact that unlike most of the times, when he was just saying that for the tips, this time, he genuinely meant it.

Joe laughed at that. “I’ll tell you what, Caspar. How about a deal? I’ll give you this sketch for free if you agree to have dinner with me.”

Caspar’s eyes widened slightly. Yes, Joe was aware that this was a long shot and that there was a chance that Caspar wasn’t really interested in guys, but Joe was willing to take that chance. He wanted to get to know this attractive boy and he hoped that Caspar would accept to go out on a date with him.

“I don’t know…maybe…we’ll see,” Caspar seemed deep in thought, as if thinking about what he should do.

“Alright, take your time,” Joe tried not to seem too disappointed with the answer and dove straight into his sketching. He didn’t say another word, but neither did Caspar, as Joe concentrated on his sketching for the next few minutes.

After he was done, Joe handed Caspar the painting and heard Caspar thanking him and complimenting his sketching skills while Joe cleared everything up. As soon as he was done, Joe turned to Caspar, waiting for him to pay up.

He was surprised though, when Caspar suddenly looked up from the sketch straight into Joe’s eyes. “I’ll pay for dinner,” he said.

Joe raised an eyebrow, even more surprised as he saw Caspar’s hand moving towards Joe’s. Joe bit his lip. Noticing the slight hesitation in Caspar’s features as his hand touched Joe’s, Joe took the final step, entwining his fingers into Caspar’s. The smile that graced Caspar’s lips made a sudden warmth spread through Joe’s chest and he found himself smiling even wider.

“Sorry about this,” Joe said pointing to himself, “I’m a mess. I know that I should probably go get changed but I’m starving.”

“No you’re not,” Caspar said, sincerity ringing through his voice as he squeezed Joe’s hand. “You look beautiful, Joe. Just the way you are.” Caspar’s voice was soft and full of underlying emotions.

Joe felt his stomach flip at that, his heart beat rising and his face heating up. For the first time in his life, Joe Sugg was struck speechless. He didn’t know what to say to that. He could play it off with a sarcastic answer like he usually did, but something stopped him from doing that and he decided to answer just as genuinely as Caspar had. “So do you, Caspar.”

He put his free hand through his mop of muddy brown hair and decided that he’d made the right decision when he’d decided to skip going clubbing tonight with his friends and had decided to go out with Caspar instead.


	3. Ice cream, Pizza and a Couple of Movies

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one was a tumblr prompt request.

Caspar shouldn’t be jealous. He shouldn’t have to get jealous over something so…something like this. He had never really pegged himself as the jealous type because he never really thought that he’d be jealous of something so trivial. He never thought that he’d actually be worried about…about Joe and Britt…

It shouldn’t really have matter to him that Britt was staying at Joe’s while she was visiting them in London. He should be glad that she’s there…and he is. But he’s also…not. He can’t really figure out why.

He’s always been this way though, getting jealous when his friends make videos together without him, or when they hang out with each other when he’s busy. Especially when it’s Oli or Joe or…who’s he kidding? Only when it’s Joe. So really, he should’ve seen this jealousy thing coming.

They were out having ice-cream when Joe first told him about it. He said, “Hey Caspar, you know how Britt’s coming to London right?” Of course Caspar knew about it. “Well, she’s got no place to stay, so I invited her over to my place.”

“That sounds great, Joe! I’m sure you and Britt will have loads of fun,” Caspar replied enthusiastically.

“So…you don’t mind?” Joe asked, hesitantly.

“Why would I?” Caspar looked over at Joe, confused.

Joe just shrugged it off, “No reason.”

But when Caspar got home and the after effects of meeting up with Joe and spending time with him, and having ice-cream, had worn off, he realised why Joe had asked him that. Because now that he thought about it, Caspar did mind, a lot!

He did try to be indifferent. He tried not to care, but Joe knew him. Joe knew Caspar, and it wasn’t too hard for him to realise that Caspar was deliberately ignoring him, and acting slightly different with him. It became even more obvious when they all met up with Britt a few days later.

The whole buttercream gang seemed to really be enjoying spending time with Britt, and although Joe was obviously just as happy about it as everyone else, he couldn’t help but look over at Caspar. He wanted to see just how much Caspar was enjoying himself, because this was Caspar…and he was Joe and he couldn’t help checking up on him.

As soon as Joe glanced over at Caspar he knew. He immediately knew that something was off about Caspar, that he wasn’t feeling or acting like himself, and he also thought that he knew why. So he did what he had to do.

“Hey Britt!” Joe called out, and suddenly all eyes were on him. “Listen, I know that I told you that you could come stay over at my place, but I forgot about the repairs that’ve been going on next door. And it’s really loud so I barely get any sleep. I don’t want that to be a problem for you.”

“Oh!” Britt exclaimed, looking slightly surprised but not showing any particular negative emotions. “Joe-”

She started to say something but before she could, she was interrupted, thankfully, by Oli.“It’s no problem, Joe. Britt, you can stay over at my place if you don’t mind. I’d love to have you around.”

“That’d be great Oli. You sure about this?” Britt asked.

“Yeah, of course.It’ll be loads of fun!” And as always, Oli had saved the day. Because just like Joe, Oli had noticed that Caspar had been acting slightly strange, and he’d caught onto Joe.

The conversations resumed, and Joe, going unnoticed by everyone else, inched closer and closer to Caspar.

“Hey, Casp.” Joe whispered to him.

“Hi Joe,” Caspar have him a half-hearted smile.

“So…what do you say you and I order some pizza and watch a couple of movies over at your place?” Joe suggested.

“I- wait…right now?!” Caspar questioned.

“Well…yeah, if you want to.”

The sides of Caspar’s lips quirked upwards and his lips widened into a genuine smile as he nodded his head in agreement. “That would be great, Joe. Thank you.”

Joe knew that Caspar’s response had been heartfelt and the warmth spreading through Joe’s entire body told him that it’d been completely worth dumping Britt last minute if it meant that he got to see Caspar so happy.

“No problem, buddy.”


End file.
